evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Masters of Disguise/Examples
Examples *[[w:c:villains:Ursula|'Ursula']] disguised herself as Vanessa, a young maiden with Ariel's stolen voice. *[[w:c:villains:Emperor of the Night|'The Emperor of the Night']] disguised himself as the Boatman, the Doorman, and the Ringmaster. All of these forms were used to deceptively welcome "guests" into his dark kingdom. *[[w:c:villains:The Evil Queen|'The Evil Queen']] concocts a potion to herself into a hideous old witch, to pretend as some mere beggar woman in order to fool Snow White. *'Balthazar Bratt' disguised himself as the President of the United States and later Lucy Wilde. *'Aku' disguised himself as Ikra. *'Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel' disguised himself as Professor Gunter Free. *'Zartan', The Baroness, and his sister, Zarana disguises themselves as any citizen. *'The Chameleon' is a shapeshifting sneaky lizard who disguises himself as any citizens or objects in Petropolis. *'The Decepticons' disguises themselves as a variety of vehicles, as any Transformer can do. For example: **The Generation 1 incarnations of Megatron and Shockwave transformed into weapons for other Decepticons to use, though later appearances gave them Cybertronian vehicle modes. Similarly, Generation 1 depicted Soundwave as transforming into a boombox before later appearances gave him a truck/SVU-type vehicle mode. **'Starscream' and all Decepticons sharing the same body-type as him, including Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Ramjet, transform into jet fighters. **Constructicons such as Scavenger, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, and Hook can transform into construction vehicles. **Stunticons such as Motormaster, Drag Strip, Breakdown, Dead End, and Wildrider transform into stunt vehicles. **Combaticons such as Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, Vortex, and Blast Off transform into military vehicles. **Triple Changers such as Blitzwing and Astrotrain possess two vehicle modes instead of just one. **Soundwave's cassette 'bots (later called "Mini-Cons") mostly consisted of robotic animals that turned into cassette tapes, such as Laserbeak (a condor), Ravage (a jaguar), Ratbat (a bat), and Buzzsaw (an eagle). They also had Rumble and his twin Frenzy, who turned from small humanoid robots to cassette tapes. *'Makeshift' is a special kind of Cybertronian dubbed a "Shifter", who can transform into any other Cybertronian. He once disguised himself as the Autobot Wheeljack. *'Queen Chrysalis' disguises herself as Princess Cadence. *'Bowser Jr.' disguises himself as shadow Mario to vandalize Isle Delfino in order to frame Mario. *'Sheldon J. Plankton' disguises as any of SpongeBob's friends or his family members in order to steal the Krabby Patty formula. *'Cato Parasitti' disguises herself as a Jedi master in order to infiltrate the Jedi Temple. *[[w:c:villains:Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)|'Romeo' (from Minecraft: Story Mode)]] disguises himself as Vos and later Jesse. *'Demaro Black' and his crew impersonated Straw Hat Pirates. *'Lasombra' disguised himself as Eduardo in order to lure Arnold and his class into his hideout so he could take them as his prisoners. *'Nohayas' disguises himself as a knock-off version of Prohayas and tries to steal his identity. *'Zoisite' disguised himself as Sailor Moon to get Tuxedo Mask. In Sailor Moon Crystal, he disguised himself as Dr Isono to brainwash people to get the Silver Crystal before the real Tuxedo Mask intervene. *'Nephrite' disguised himself as the Attendant. *'Gellert Grindelwald' disguised himself as Percival Graves. *'Vexus' disguised herself as photographer, Vee, QT2, Violet and Vicky. *'Veronika' disguised herself as "The Mad Granny" *'Lawrence' disguised himself as Prince Naveen through Dr. Facilier's talisman in order to marry Charlotte LaBouff and gain her family fortune. *'Turbo' disguised himself as a character called King Candy in order to fake his death and rule Sugar Rush. Category:Examples